


Drinks are to be shared

by hangoverhater



Series: FrostIron 'verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Lady-repellant Loki, M/M, Specific drink order, not usually of course, only upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about Loki's weird behaviour the last time they met, and decides to go out for a drink. Loki appears, and provided a solution to a problem Tony doesn't normally have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks are to be shared

**Author's Note:**

> So this came into existence after I wrote the previous one. PhantomWizard13 requested (or joked about it, I take these things seriously) a frostiron version in a comment, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy :)

It had been a quiet few weeks since any of the Avengers had spotted Loki. The God had apparently dropped off the grid for a while, after the debacle with the child when they'd previously fought the trickster. For some reason, Tony couldn't stop thinking about him. He was beginning to be very annoyed about it, to be honest. 

”Jarvis, run the footage from when Rudolph was last seen, will you?” He put the wrench down, turning to watch the same thing he'd watched hundreds of times during the past few weeks. 

Jarvis obediently played the footage. In the recording, they were fighting with Loki, who didn't seem to be fully committed to it at all. The kid appears, everything stops, Loki saves the kid. 

Tony wondered why Loki wasn't fighting them seriously. It was a fact he'd picked up during his third (or fourth) viewing. It almost seemed like the trickster was bored, and fighting them only out of habit. ”Pause.”

On the screen, Loki was looking at the kid running back to his mother. He looked deceptively calm. ”What's going on in that pretty head of yours?” Tony wondered out loud. Then he shook his head and stood up, stretching out the knot in his back. 

”Fuck it, I need a break. Jarv, daddy's going out for a while, don't wait up!” He waved the holo-screen away flippantly and walked out of his beloved workshop. 

”Might I suggest you take a shower before leaving the premises, sir?” Jarvis suggested helpfully, to which Tony rolled his eyes.

”Fine, fine... But chicks dig a manly, dirty guy.”

**

About two hours later, Tony was getting sick of trying to fend off women. He didn't feel like having a one-night stand, and he couldn't figure out why! It was really getting on his nerves. As was the constant flow of women throwing themselves at him. Flattering, but annoying. 

There was a rather persistent brunette trying to win his affections now. He'd even claimed he was into guys now and that he was meeting someone here. She was, so far, undeterred. When she disappeared into the ladies' room, Tony went for the first attractive man by the bar he saw. 

”Hey, I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering-- Loki?”

The man in question turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Tony looked around, but no one else seemed to have spotted the God, who'd until recently been pretty homicidal. He was blending in nicely, with his black pants and jacket and his emerald green button-up.

”Well, well. If it isn't Anthony Stark,” Loki greeted him with a, evil little grin. ”Going to call you little band of miscreants to apprehend me?”

Tony stared at him for a moment. Then he had an idea. Probably the worst idea he'd ever had, but an idea nontheless. It might even send the brunette chick packing. ”No. Listen up, Rudolph, I've got a suggestion. I'm not calling SHIELD or anyone else, if you help me with something now. I'll even get you a drink for it.”

Now both of Lokis' eyebrows were nearing his hairline. ”Excuse me? I don't think I understand.”

Tony waved his hands, glancing towards the ladies' room door quickly. ”There's a woman I'm trying to get rid of here, NOT in the kill-her -sense of the term! I need you to pretend to be my date, just so I can get rid of her. How about it?”

Loki looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then he shrugged. ”As you mortals say, what the hell.” He emptied his glass (a Martini, Tony noted curiously) before leaning against the bar. 

”There you are!” The little brunette strode over with a cheerful smile. 

Tony leaned closer to Loki, placing his arm around the God's waist. It didn't feel half as weird as Tony had expected. ”Yeah, hi. Remember how I said I was meeting someone here?” He pointed at Loki, who only now seemed to notice the woman. 

Loki gave the woman a once-over from head to toe, looking unimpressed. Then he turned towards Tony in clear dismissal of her. ”How was your day? Mine was dreadfully dull, compared to last night,” he said smoothly, bringing his hand up to trail a finger over Tony's chest. He gave Tony a small peck on his neck, actually making the billionaire blush.

The woman looked at them for a while before shaking her head. ”Right. I'll just... Oh, there's my friend. Nice meeting you!” She hastily made her exit.

The two remained close to each other for a moment, before Loki grinned smugly. ”That wasn't too hard, was it? I believe you owe me a drink.” He stepped back and turned towards the bar, motioning the bartender over. ”Martini. Gin, not vodka, obviously. Stir it for 10 seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth.” 

The bartender raised a curious eyebrow before nodding and getting to work. ”And for you, sir?” He asked Tony after sliding the drink over to Loki. 

Tony's head was reeling, even as he ordered a scotch for himself and paid for their drinks. Close proximity contact with Loki had been surprisingly... nice. Lovely, even. What the hell was going on in his head?

”Wow. Thanks, Rudolph,” he recovered quickly, clinking their glasses together. ”Why'd you agree?”

Loki took the small plastic sword from his drink and glanced at the olive before popping it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. ”I was bored. You provided entertainment. Now then,” he turned on his seat to face Tony properly. ”Are you going to call your 'Avengers' on me?”

Tony chuckled, taking a seat next to Loki. ”Hell no, this is way too fun. Also, 'miscreants'? Seriously?”

Loki rolled his eyes, sipping his Martini. ”Seemed like the appropriate term. Still does.”

”Alright, I'll give you that. By the way, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you supervillains take nights off from cooking up diabolical schemes for world domination?”

”Sometimes we do,” Loki replied mock-seriously. ”Don't worry, my next diabolical scheme is of the 'simmer gently on mild heat' -variety.”

Tony almost choked on his scotch. He coughed it off before shaking his head with a laugh. ”I thought you were pretty funny before, but now you're downright hilarious.”

A smug grin appeared on Loki's face. Attractive face, Tony had to admit. 

The God downed his Martini and stood up. ”Thank you for the drink, and the entertainment, Stark.”

Tony frowned. ”You're going already? I thought we had a thing going on here.”

”A thing?” Loki raised an eyebrow. ”You'll have to buy me dinner before there will be a 'thing' of any sort going on.”

He leaned in and gave the slightly startled Tony a peck on the cheek. ”Until next time, Stark.”

”Yeah...” Tony trailed off, watching as the God slithered (walked, but Tony thought slithering was a more fitting verb) out of the bar. 

As he sat there, staring at the door, he had an epiphany. He was attracted to Loki. Gorgeous, witty, sarcastic, complicated Loki. 

”...Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I made a deliberate reference to a movie I watched recently. Everyone who catches the reference and comments gets a one-shot, should they want one of course! ;)


End file.
